A large variety of car seats and car beds are available in the marketplace. They are usually complete units unto themselves in that they include baby holding means as well as means for securing the seat or bed to the seat of the automobile. One type of car seat or bed includes large hook-like members which hook around the back rest portion of the front seat. Another type car seat or bed includes hook members extending from the rear of the seat which slip into the space between the bottom of the back rest and the bench portion of a front or rear seat and hook under and around the back rest of such seat. These types of car seats or beds have enjoyed some commercial success. However, notwithstanding such success, the fact remains as almost everyone has experienced, when the automobile is brought to a sudden stop or subjected to jerky abrupt motion, the car seat or bed (with the hook-like support members) tend to dislodge causing the car seat or bed to be jarred or even be struck against the automobile seat, dashboard or door, and possibly causing injury to a child in the seat or bed. In addition, the hook-like members of the seat or bed tend to wear out and tear automobile seats and covers.
Other type car seats or beds available employ a system of straps to secure the car seat or bed to the seat of the automobile. Such a system, albeit is more secure than the hook members described above, but is cumbersome and unattractive and just adds to the confusion created by the mass of seat belts already existing in most automobiles.
The present invention avoids the above disadvantages and provides several different embodiments of support frames and systems for securing almost any type of car beds and/or car seats to the bench portion of a seat of an automobile. The systems of the invention do not require the use of hooks or an array of untidy belts, although some straps may be employed as will be seen hereinafter.